leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Imprison (move)
Imprison (Japanese: ふういん Seal) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation III. Effect Generations III and IV As long as the user remains in battle, opponents cannot use any move which is also known by the user (including Pokémon switched in after the move was used). If the user's moveset changes while Imprison is in effect (such as by , , , or learning a new move by leveling up), opponents are prevented from using the new moves. On the turn that Imprison is used, if an opposing Pokémon would move after Imprison is used and it selected a status move that turn, it will be unable to use that move and make no action that turn (i.e. PP for that move is not consumed). If a Pokémon has no moves with other than moves prevented by Imprison, it will . Imprison will fail if no opponent possesses a move the user knows at the time Imprison is used. Imprison cannot be passed by . Generation V onward Imprison will still execute even if no opponent has a move the user knows; although Imprison has no immediate effect in such a case, if the user or opponents change the moves they know (e.g. Mimic, Sketch, Transform, or learning a new move by leveling up) or a different opposing Pokémon enters the battle, it will be prevented from using the user's moves. In Triple Battles, non-adjacent opponents are prevented from using moves that the user knows. Imprison can now be stolen by . If powered up by a Psychium Z into Z-Imprison, the user's stat is raised by two stages. Description |Prevents foes from using moves known by the user.}} |Prevents foes from using any move that is also known by the user.}} |Prevents target from using moves known by the user.}} |If the foe knows any move also known by the user, the foe is prevented from using it.}} |If the opponents know any move also known by the user, the opponents are prevented from using it.}} |If opposing Pokémon know any move also known by the user, they are prevented from using it.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 18 |18 39 |39}} 29 |29}} 33 |33}} 35 |35}} |43}} |52}} 9 |9|9}} 1, 9 |1, 9|1, 9}} 8 }} 8 }} 8 |form=Normal Kyurem}} |8, 64|8, 64 8 |form=White Kyurem}} |8, 64|8, 64 8 |form=Black Kyurem}} By Special move Generation IV }} Generation V - }} - }} By Generation V In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team, Imprison will afflict the target with a status. From onward, all enemy Pokémon on the floor cannot use any move which is also known by the user. Description |Inflicts the Paused status on the target, making it incapable of action.}} |Afflicts the targeted enemy with a Paused status condition. A Pokémon with the Paused status is incapable of action.}} | }} |If enemies on the same floor know any moves also known by you, it seals them and prevents all enemies from using the moves.}} |If enemies on the same floor know any moves you also know, it has them sealed, preventing all enemies from using the moves.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * The featured in Imprison's Japanese animations is 封, which is the first kanji of 封印 (ふういん Fūin (Seal)), which is its Japanese name. * In Generation III, the status screen erroneously states that the move has 100% accuracy, even though it targets the user (thus it ignores accuracy and evasion checks). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=封印 |zh_cmn=封印 |fr=Possessif |de=Begrenzer |el=Επισφράγιση |it=Esclusiva |ko=봉인 Bong'in |pt_br=Aprisionar |es=Cerca |sr=Zatvaranje |vi=Phong Ấn }} de:Begrenzer es:Cerca fr:Possessif it:Esclusiva ja:ふういん zh:封印（招式）